Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle device in which a buckle is moved.
Related Art
There is a buckle device where a cord member is connected to a buckle, a moving member is coupled to the buckle, the buckle and the cord member are moved together with the moving member due to the moving member being moved (e.g., see the specification of German Patent Publication No. 102013009488). In this type of buckle device, there is the potential for the cord member to contact the moving member.